


【莫萨】Les Souvenirs

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 如果我们是用自己的全身构塑成记忆，那么当你只剩白骨时你还记得什么？





	1. 莫扎特一面操着萨列里一面问他，如果我们是用自己的全身构塑成记忆，那么当你只剩白骨时你还记得什么？

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；意识流；送给西狼，因为在我问这位朋友想要什么点梗之后他第一反应给我的答复让我决定写这篇文；部分脑洞来自宝石之国，没错这真的是一部很棒的动画和很棒的漫画为什么我喜欢的东西都是千米长刀呢（怀疑人生

好久不见，萨列里。  
莫扎特说。  
我们上一次见面是在公爵夫人的酒会吗？那里的小姐都喜欢玫瑰花精油，玫瑰的味道黏腻的令人喘不过气。不过窗外那些沾着夜晚的露水的玫瑰花香可不一样，就像您的吻，又冰冷又动人。  
莫扎特，别说了。  
萨列里把领花和领巾工整地摆在床头柜上，打开第一颗纽扣。  
就是，别说了。

好的，好的，我的大师。  
莫扎特像是在嘴里含了块半融化的玫瑰花糖一样黏糊糊地凑上来索吻，烛火在厚重的窗帘内抖抖索索地亮着。  
您给我一个吻吧，大师，就一个。  
萨列里把手放在自己的第三颗扣子上，他的胸口露出了小半，近乎苍白的胸膛在烛火下渲染了一层薄薄的金红色。他凑上去给了莫扎特一个吻，就仅仅是一个吻，贴着彼此温暖的唇，一步不进。  
大师。  
莫扎特又叫了一声萨列里，他看进了萨列里眼里，含着笑，低下头将一个吻像是蝴蝶的振翅一般落在了萨列里唇上。  
萨列里别过了头，他解开了自己的第五颗扣子，大片的胸膛露了出来，在微冷的空气中打着抖，就像是他的睫毛一样。

萨列里。  
莫扎特突然叫了萨列里一声，在萨列里把自己的衬衫脱下来的时候，萨列里站在柜子前扭过身来，脊背的弧度优美却单薄，他的蝴蝶骨支棱着突出来。  
……怎么了？  
萨列里把自己的衬衫叠了起来，把工整的领花和领巾放在了叠好的衬衫上，就这样裸着上身、光着脚，与那个公正优雅穿戴整齐的宫廷乐师有一丝相似，又有一丝不像。  
您会后悔吗？  
莫扎特笑着看向萨列里，他把自己笑容中的火焰都收起来了，就像那个唇上的吻一样，带着淡淡的热度。  
不会。  
萨列里解开自己裤子的扣子，就这样任由丝绸的面料滑落，他的头发一丝不苟。  
因为我们的时间为数不多。

是啊。  
莫扎特笑了，那些火焰回到了他的眼角眉梢，他把自己的衬衫脱下，走到了萨列里面前，落下一个带了点撕咬的吻，就这样肆无忌惮地吻进了紧闭的齿间。  
我们的每一分每一秒都是从上帝的身后溜出来的。  
是啊。  
萨列里把自己的右手搭上莫扎特的后颈，手指抚摸着那块颈骨，任由莫扎特把他按进一个吻里。  
每一分每一秒都是从上帝那里夺来的，每一秒都属于不被允许的地狱。

莫扎特把自己手指涂满香膏，他嗅着那些香味吻了吻萨列里的鼻尖。  
迷迭香？  
是啊。  
你不喜欢玫瑰？  
不。  
萨列里嘴里溢出咬碎了的呻吟，他不愿多说一句话，他锁紧了自己的唇缝甚至不想接下一个吻。  
我今天带来了一支粉玫瑰。  
萨列里突然笑了。  
我觉得这个颜色很合适。  
莫扎特没有继续下去这个问题，他在萨列里抖动的睫毛上落下了一个吻，颤动的蝶翼擦过他的唇缝。

安东尼奥，不要这样隐忍。  
莫扎特抬起萨列里攥紧身下床单的手，吻了吻他蜷曲的指尖，又在萨列里的手背落下了一个吻，温热的呼吸轻柔地从手背上擦过。  
萨列里没有理会莫扎特，他也没有质疑这个称呼，他只是安静地把一切呻吟咬碎了咽进喉咙。  
安东尼奥。  
莫扎特又叫了他一声，带着软软的祈求，把下一个吻落在了手腕内侧，嘴唇贴着脉搏。  
安东，安东，求求你啦。

萨列里喘息着，一些咬不碎吞不下的呻吟溢了出来，他能感觉到莫扎特并没有像一般人做爱那样拉上被子，他们就这样在烛光中模糊地看清彼此。  
萨列里想着那些钢琴曲，但是快感却像把一切音符敲打的支离破碎，他在快感和热度中控制不住地喘息，像是缺了水的鱼，苟延残喘，吸不进一点空气。  
那些乐谱中流淌出来的音乐像是无边的海洋把他淹没了，他就是在其中的一条鱼，那些水把他淹没。金色的阳光被水面打碎，金色的反光碎片能一直落进水底，海水永不枯竭，这其中的鱼也永远不会死。  
直到有一天，像是大灭绝来临一样，海水干枯了，在一瞬间失去了所有呼吸，就这样死去了。  
其中的鱼在海底的那一片露出来的沙上苟延残喘，吸不进一点空气。

然后那条鱼这么样了呢？  
莫扎特问过萨列里。  
他死了。  
萨列里回答他。  
鱼是不可能离开水的。

萨列里在快感和热度中控制不住地喘息，像是缺了水的鱼，苟延残喘，吸不进一点空气。  
这时候他又想起来莫扎特问自己的那个问题。  
然后那条鱼这么样了呢？  
莫扎特问过萨列里，他的眼睛蓝的剔透，就像一片无边无际的海洋，金色的阳光被打碎，金色的反光碎片能一直落进他的眼底，就像海水永不枯竭，他的眼睛永不熄灭。  
这时萨列里模模糊糊地想出了另一个结局，快感却像细绳一样缠满了他的全身，他张不开口，也睁不开眼，泪水从眼角滑落，一直落进发间，看不见了。  
在海水干涸之前鱼就死了，溺死在鱼被海水淹没的那一刻。

玫瑰的香味被夜晚的露水稀释，模模糊糊地穿进窗内，走廊上空无一人，黑暗的走廊冰冷而孤寂。  
他们在彼此的唇上落下一个吻，带着不知道从哪里沾染的葡萄酒香。  
迷迭香的味道从海面和地底传来。

在莫扎特进入萨列里的时候萨列里忍不住还是发出了一声完整的呻吟，他把头扭到一边，像是喘不过气一般开合着唇，鲜艳的血色在他的全身扩散。  
安东，你还好吗？  
……还好。  
萨列里又喘了一大口气，他的视线落到了房中的那一大盆迷迭香上，香味在他的鼻尖萦绕不去。  
如果不舒服就跟我说。  
莫扎特嘱咐到，因为他不觉得自己还能再忍一会儿。迷迭香的味道在房间中爆发出来，擦过他的眼球表面，淹没了那支玫瑰的味道。

莫扎特一面操着萨列里一面问他：  
如果我们是用自己的全身构塑成记忆，那么当你只剩白骨时你还记得什么？  
童年，恨意，还是爱情？  
萨列里没有说话。  
-  
*粉玫瑰的一种花语是“喜欢你那灿烂的笑容”，是扎想对萨说的；但粉玫瑰还有一种花语是“不能述诸于口的禁忌之恋”，是萨自己理解的，所以他才会说“我觉得这个颜色很合适”  
*迷迭香的花语是“回忆”；在意大利习俗中会把迷迭香抛进死者的墓穴中；迷迭香还有“海上灯塔”之称，因为迷迭香的香味十分浓郁，所以据说水手在海面上迷失方向的时候，就能顺着浓郁的香味寻找到陆地的位置  
*扎问萨他喜不喜欢玫瑰萨说“不”是指他不是不喜欢玫瑰，也就是说他还喜欢玫瑰的（。我实在是不知道怎么改了就来人工解释一下（。


	2. 莫扎特又问了萨列里一遍：如果我们是用自己的全身构塑成记忆，那么当你只剩白骨时你还记得什么？ 童年，恨意，还是爱情？

莫扎特就这样把自己融进了萨列里的体内，他们隔着最后一层阻止血液淌出的粘膜接近彼此，再远离，像是一个循环，一个轮回，一点点积蓄着彼此的热度，一点点交换着彼此的骨血深处掩埋的那些记忆。

颅骨连接着心脏，最重要的那根血脉从心脏伸出，在左手无名指的指骨上绕了一圈，像是一个献给自己的指环。血肉像是花朵般从苍白的白骨上绽开，骨血深处的爱意一点点的沉淀，像是玫瑰花瓣沉入水底，被水面吞噬的光最后甚至照不清楚玫瑰花瓣的颜色，所有的情感融进了血脉再也道不清也说不明，最清晰的爱情也不过是心脏的一次痉挛，血液一直冲上颅骨，震颤让眼前的世界尽数模糊。  
眼中凝固着一切见过的风景，最美的风景带着沉甸甸的惊艳与快乐沉没进最深的眼底，像是一片苍茫的雪景，又或是一片盛开的玫瑰花田，甚至是开遍了迷迭香的原野。香味丝丝缕缕地浸透了眼中的回忆，血管把眼球、鼻腔、鼓膜和舌尖串了起来，那些感觉经过一层层的渲染和叠加构成了一个静止的图像，人声模糊的听不清，风声却再清晰不过地灌满了耳廓。  
指尖的触感就封存在连通的那些骨骼内，在需要的时候会慢慢浮上皮表。那些轻轻的触感被时间模糊，再痛苦的疼痛也模糊了起来，刀刃曾经带来的疼痛永远的止步于异物割开皮肤的感觉，血液流淌的感觉和水落到指尖的感觉却异样清晰，还有指尖按压在琴键上的触觉，那些密密麻麻的感觉甚至能让人忘了那根缠绕在指骨上的血脉的感觉。

萨列里体内的快感渐渐化成了泪水从眼眶落下，那些快感在他的每一寸骨血中游走，有些过于尖锐的快感像是细小的闪电一般缠绕着骨架快速地窜过。泪水被脸颊的热度蒸发，干涸的泪痕被莫扎特一寸寸吻去，苦涩的泪水混合着咸涩的汗水在莫扎特的舌尖炸开。  
这就是情欲的味道啊，安东。  
莫扎特吻上喘息的萨列里，舌尖抵着舌尖地把那些已经被冲淡的味道喂进萨列里嘴里。  
萨列里的掌心微抬着，他的指尖扣住莫扎特的脊背，皮肤表面的汗水让他的手指有点打滑，萨列里只能更用力地扣住那一小块皮肉，那些细小的闪电般的快感像是鞭梢一般透过他的皮肤抽打在莫扎特的脊背上，微微的红痕刻在了莫扎特原本光滑干净的脊背上。

这是你在我身上留下的第几条痕迹了？  
莫扎特看进萨列里的眼里。  
那双棕色的眼中蓄满了泪水，像是罐子中的枫糖糖浆表面，更像是通话中的盛满了枫糖的波光粼粼的湖面。胡桃夹子带着克拉拉在湖面上游荡，糖果做的房子甜美动人，他们的爱情也是如此，勇敢的王子和善良的公主，反正和他们没有半点相似。  
萨列里在莫扎特肩头留下了一个完整的齿痕，他说不清楚他们的故事更像是王子与恶龙还是邪恶的巫师在幼小纯洁的王子身上施展了邪恶的法术。那个粉色的齿印在他模糊的视线中摇晃着，原本一丝不苟梳好的头发沾染了汗水沉甸甸地掉落到额前，萨列里闭上了眼睛，凑上前给了莫扎特一个只停留于表面的吻。

疼痛一般会被流动的血液冲淡，最后埋进骨肉深处，恨意，或是嫉妒，或是悔恨却会留在愈合的伤口里。每一个伤口上都有一根能被扯断的血管连上心脏，那根血管扯的很紧，一旦再次唤醒愈合不了的伤口中的那些记忆，血管就会被扯紧，心脏传来的疼痛从来不会被冲淡，那些疼痛只会积聚在连接心脏与伤口的血管里，让那根血管愈发坚韧，最后成长为一根真正的血管，再也扯不断也消不去，就这样永远的在记忆被唤醒的时候扯痛心脏。  
爱意一般会沉淀在心脏的深处，这些闪亮而美丽的情感就像星星上落下来的金色碎屑。他们比羽毛轻快，他们比金子闪耀，他们会渐渐充满心脏甚至让他们在骨血之中渐渐发出光来，发出阳光一般纯粹的光，沾染着玫瑰一般美妙的香味，尝起来比砂糖更加甜腻，那些爱情被酝酿，被珍藏，被沉淀，像是在橡木桶中被时间酝酿的葡萄酒。

安东，我的大师，萨列里。  
莫扎特从萨列里的唇上退开，他用指腹拭去萨列里眼中的泪水，拂开萨列里掉落在眼前的发丝，直到他能看进萨列里的眼里。  
如果我们是用自己的全身构塑成记忆，那么当你只剩白骨时你还记得什么？  
是爱情吗？

萨列里想象过自己只剩白骨的样子，他的脚下应该是硫磺火焰，他的眼前是有如无星的子夜的渡鸦，他的周围尽是痛苦。  
他相信莫扎特的脚下会是无暇的云层，他的肩上落了天使的绒羽，他的额上有众神的祝福，他的周围将会是圣洁的音符。  
爱情将如何在地狱中萌芽？  
玫瑰将如何在火焰中绽放？  
他的爱情将如何浮出体表？  
萨列里张了张嘴想说什么，最后还是把所有没能说出口的语句重新咽回心脏里。

埋在萨列里体内的莫扎特能感觉到那些星屑的流动，他们在情爱中一点点交换着彼此的骨血深处掩埋的那些记忆。  
萨列里，我爱你。  
莫扎特心脏中的星屑像是星光一般倾泻而出，星星点点地沾染在他们汗湿的身上。

迷迭香的味道是清甜松木香，甜中带有苦味。  
他们交换了最后一个吻，混合着带着一点土壤气味的迷迭香的味道。  
因为他们的时间为数不多。

萨列里喘息着看进莫扎特眼里，他能感到莫扎特的那些火焰顺着他的皮肤一直渗进了他的体内，温温热热地在他体内燃烧着。  
萨列里突然笑了。  
莫扎特，我爱你。

莫扎特在萨列里的眼睛上落下最后一个吻，他的动作急促了起来，愈发强烈的快感让萨列里眼前的景象支离破碎，颜色大把的破碎，白色大片大片的涌上眼球表面。  
萨列里的吻落在了莫扎特的额上，他拥紧了莫扎特，感受着后颈上传来的刺痛。  
在他看不见的地方，一颗血珠滚落，被汗水冲淡成一条淡红的细线，最后落到了莫扎特的无名指上。

快感堆积成的最后一波巨浪吞没了萨列里，他窒息在突如其来的海水之中，一瞬间就溺死了。  
莫扎特最后带着笑意的轻吻落到了他的睫毛上，被巨浪一同打散了。

高潮后的空白褪成了一片雪地，万物皆虚。  
一切都不存在了。  
除了莫扎特。

莫扎特又问了萨列里一遍：  
如果我们是用自己的全身构塑成记忆，那么当你只剩白骨时你还记得什么？  
童年，恨意，还是爱情？  
萨列里没有说话。  
但他知道那个答案。  
不可能是模糊不清的指骨上的童年，不可能是伤口愈合留下的疤痕中的恨意。  
更不可能是他从未得到过的爱情。

-  
画外音：  
其实迷迭香才是全文的主角（不是  
这个脑洞真的很有病  
说起来大概就是一辆幽灵车（。  
其实应该说，萨聚聚以为自己又幻想了，实际上扎特是真的跟他来了一发幽灵车  
很有病对吧（。  
啊，顺带一提，西狼的点梗是“刀车”，如果觉得刀去打他  
当然，您如果觉得不好吃就打我（。  
之所以会分成上下是因为我觉得上这个结尾很棒，基本可以单独成篇所以就分开了  
（本来想就这么写完的可是设计好的写一整辆车的我不能随便停，更别提什么都没说清我哪里敢就这么停（。  
那些骨血构成记忆什么的都是我瞎扯的，求别揍我太狠qwq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后还有一小段，因为我很喜欢这个结尾，但是为了解释清楚就又加了一小段：
> 
> 迷迭香的花语是回忆，拭去回忆的忧伤。  
> “你给我的承诺我不会忘记，请你永远留住对我的爱，思念我、回想我。”  
> 那个浸染着迷迭香的吻融进了彼此心脏中的星屑一般的爱情。  
> 萨列里从床上坐起来，苍白的阳光落进他的眼底，像是那片苍白的雪景一样。  
> 这是没有了莫扎特的世界。  
> 萨列里的后颈上有一个没有愈合的小小伤痕。


End file.
